


Hope in a plastic box

by Ischa



Series: Skin-verse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ways' first meeting with an Angel of the Lord. </p><p>  <i>“An Angel of the Lord?” Gerard asks just to be clear on that. He knows crazy people, this Angel of the Lord doesn't look too crazy, but you can never be too careful either. Not in their line of work. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in a plastic box

**Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** The Ways' first meeting with an Angel of the Lord.  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** Part of the Skin verse, an interlude of some sorts.  
 **Word Count:** 515  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real 

\---  
“We never stumble upon anything good,“ Mikey says, exhaling smoke. It mingles with the puffs of air Gerard is exhaling. It’s the middle of October and it’s freaking cold. 

“We stumbled upon William,” Gerard answers. 

Mikey gives him a look. _He is an exception from everything and anything we know, Gee._

Gerard nods and looks at the boy in front of them. No fluffy wings, no shiny halo, no anything to back up his story. Except that nothing they used on him worked; well none of the stuff that kills evil things.  
“An Angel of the Lord?” Gerard asks just to be clear on that. He knows crazy people, this Angel of the Lord doesn’t look too crazy, but you can never be too careful either. Not in their line of work.  
Brendon, the Angel of the Lord, nods. It looks a bit unnatural, like he is just getting used to it. He looks like a teenager that has lived alone too long and hasn‘t had a sandwich in some time. He needs some new clean clothes as well. 

“You don’t look it,” Mikey replies, throwing his butt away. 

“Because this is not my true form. I am stuck with this kid,” Brendon says. 

“Stuck? You mean this is some kind of possession?” Gerard doesn’t like it. Not one bit. Possession is never fun for anyone involved, except for maybe a demon. 

Brendon nods again. “If it helps, he did give his consent. And in this case it’s more like a fusion or something. He is annoying.”

“Why?” 

“Because he was dying,” Brendon answers. 

“I need a drink badly,” Gerard sighs and Mikey gives him a look. Gerard lights a cigarette instead and looks at the Angel some more. 

_He really doesn’t look like an angel at all_ , Mikey says. 

“But I am one,” Brendon answers. 

“You heard that?” 

“Of course. Should I show you some more tricks?” 

“Wings? A unicorn? Smite all our enemies?” Gerard answers. He would like that. He thinks the Winchesters would like that too. 

Brendon rolls his eyes and it looks a bit out of practice, but it‘s still adorable. He needs to get a grip.  
 _You sure do,_ Mikey says.

“Doesn’t work like that. I’m only here to guide you and-“

“Show us tricks?” Mikey supplies with a grin and Brendon grins back. 

“Need a ride?” Gerard asks. He's maybe not totally sold on the Angel thing, but it would be cool to have one on their side. 

“I can appear wherever I want to, which is kind of cool,” Brendon answers. It’s like the more he talks, the longer he is with them, the more of Brendon’s, the vessel‘s, personality shines through. 

“We can’t,” Mikey supplies. 

“Uhm…I, we, he, can take you two with us,” Brendon answers. 

“No, thanks. We’re taking the Trans Am. It’s not that far to Bob’s.” 

Brendon shrugs. “Can we listen to the radio?” 

“Sure,” Gerard answers opening the door. 

~end~


End file.
